


Second Kiss

by squirrelmort



Series: Rei Thinks Too Much [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nagisa is a bit insecure, hints of rintori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei have been dating for two weeks and Rei still hasn't kissed him. And now Rei seems to be avoiding him! Nagisa turns to his friends for advice. (Technically a sequel to Penguins Skate Better than Dolphins, but reading that isn't necessary to read this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kiss

“That was so much fun! I can’t believe you never told me what a good bowler you are, Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed as they neared his home.

“I’ve read all the theory. It’s just about getting the perfect angle.” Rei explained. “You can borrow my book—”

“I think I’ll just keep using bumpers.” Nagisa smiled up at Rei as they stopped at his front door. “Wow, it’s pretty late, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I should go home. I mean, it is a school night,” Rei said, adjusting his glasses.

“Rei-chan is always so responsible.” Nagisa stared at Rei expectantly. When Rei didn’t say or do anything, Nagisa added, “Well, good night, Rei-chan.” He slowly leaned up and—

Rei quickly threw his arms around him. “Good night, Nagisa-kun.” For once, Nagisa seemed too stunned to respond, standing still while Rei hurried off.

“What?” Nagisa asked, but Rei had already turned the corner. Nagisa entered his house, locking the door behind him. On his way to his room he answered his parents’ questions (“Yes, I had a good time. No, my homework is done. Good night.”) and ignored his sisters’ giggles. As he prepared for bed, he stared at his own reflection. “He hugged me?”

………

“He hugged you?! And then?” Kou prompted. They still had a good fifteen minutes before class started, so Kou demanded that Nagisa tell her everything about their date, seeing as Rei wasn’t around to stop them.

“And then he left.” Nagisa responded. _And now he’s disappeared_ , he added in his head. He hadn’t seen Rei-chan on the train that morning. Nagisa had assumed he had left early so he could get some last minute studying in before class, but he wasn’t in the classroom, either.

“That’s it?” Kou seemed confused. “No kiss good night?”

“No kiss of any type.” Nagisa confirmed. Kou looked as disappointed as he felt. “It’s been two weeks since I kissed him! And he’s done nothing!” Nagisa added. “What’s wrong?”

“Maybe he just wants to take things slow?” Kou suggested.

“Maybe he’s decided asking me out was a bad idea.” Nagisa muttered.

“I’m sure that’s not it. You know how Rei-kun can be. I’m sure he’s just nervous…” Kou bit her lip. She wasn’t used to seeing Nagisa frown, and wasn’t sure what to do.

“You’re right.” Nagisa flashed a smile, and Kou sighed with relief. “I should go get ready for class. See you at lunch, Gou-chan!”

“It’s Kou,” she responded, more out of habit than any actual hope of changing his mind. Nagisa just laughed and left. Kou rolled her eyes. _He’ll be fine_ , she told herself. 

Nagisa kept the grin on his face until he sat down at his desk. _Why won’t he kiss me?_ he asked himself. _Maybe he just wants to take things slow…_

_But it’s been two weeks. And we’ve been friends for months. How much longer?_

_He’s just nervous. He didn’t protest when you kissed him._

_But he didn’t exactly respond either…_ Nagisa stared blankly at his desk, arguing with himself over why Rei didn’t seem interested in taking things to the next level. Around him, his classmates talked about this and that. A couple paused to glance at him, surprised to see him without a smile, but no one said anything—they didn’t feel it was their place. Nagisa was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice Rei was there until he spoke. “Sorry I wasn’t on the train.”

“Where...”

“I had to research in the library this morning. Is something wrong?” Rei frowned. Nagisa wasn’t his normal bubbly self.

“Oh, I was just worried you were sick.” Nagisa laughed. “Next time you go early you should text me. I could come with you!”

“Nagisa, have you even been to the library?”

“Nope,” Nagisa answered, and Rei sighed. “All the more reason for you to take me! So what were you researching?” Rei took his seat next to Nagisa and started to explain the report he was preparing for biology. Unfortunately, the bell rang before he could really explain anything. _Ok, he’s just been preoccupied with the biology report. I’m sure he’ll kiss me tonight… wait, we have to write a biology report?_

………

Rei acted totally normal for the most of day. Focusing on school work, chiding Nagisa when he tried to distract him, acting slightly embarrassed but still pleased when Nagisa held his hand. _Gou-chan was right; he’s just nervous. I’m sure if I give him a better opportunity, he’ll kiss me today._

After school, Nagisa quickly packed his bag and turned to his boyfriend. “Hey, Rei-chan! Want to come over to over to my place to do homework? My parents won’t be home for hours, and all my sisters have activities.” It was the perfect plan—with no one around, there was no way for Rei-chan to be nervous, right?

“I can’t!” Rei yelped. “I—I’m going grocery shopping with my mom.”

Nagisa fought to hold on to his smile. “I can help. I can carry the basket—“

“Oh, no need. You should go study.” Rei hurriedly shoved the last of his school supplies into his bag. “You said you haven’t started on that biology report, right? Get started on that, and I can help you with it tomorrow. I need to go or I’ll be late.”

“Bye, Rei-chan.” Nagisa whispered. His usual smile was momentarily replaced by a frown, then by a look of determination. He quickly got out his phone and typed out a text to Ai-chan. “Emergency! Code blue. I’ll be there soon.” Putting his phone back in his pocket, he headed to Samezuka.

………

“Ai-chan…” Nagisa whined as Aiichiro opened the door, bursting in before Ai could say anything.

“Hazuk—”

“Nagisa.”

“Nagisa-kun, what’s the matter?” He didn’t know what had prompted Nagisa’s sudden visit beyond some unspecified emergency. “What is code blue?”

“Where’s Rin-chan?” Nagisa, oblivious to Ai’s question, peered around the bunk bed, as if suspecting that Ai’s roommate was simply hiding behind some furniture.

“He had cleaning duty today. Why are you here? What the emergency?” Ai asked while sitting down in his desk chair and gesturing towards Rin’s chair. However, rather than sitting in the chair, Nagisa threw himself onto Rin’s lower bunk.

“It’s been two weeks!”

“What?” Ai shifted uncomfortably. He had no clue what Nagisa was talking about, but he did know that Rin did not appreciate other people on his bed.

“Rei-chan and I have been dating for two weeks!”

“Oh! Congratulations?” Ai offered. _Is that the emergency?_

“Last night we went on another date. And he hugged me. Can you believe that?” Nagisa asked, scowling at the bed above him. His tone said something was wrong, but Ai had no clue what.

“I thought hugs were good.”

“Not when there should be kisses.” _Ai-chan’s really not getting this._ “I kissed Rei-chan two weeks ago, and he still hasn’t kissed me back.”

“Um, I’m sorry?”

“I don’t know what to do. How do I get someone to kiss me?” Nagisa pleaded, rolling his head to look at Ai.

“I don’t know what to say, Ha—Nagisa-kun. I mean, I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“You haven’t?”

“No.”

“But I thought you and Rin-chan…”

“What?!” Ai squeaked nervously.

“Hey, Ai,” Rin walked into the room, startling his roommate. He glanced around the room and noticed the blond boy. “Nagisa, why are you in my bed?”

Nagisa pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows. “Rei-chan won’t kiss me!”

“Well, neither will I, so get out.”

“RinRin is so mean…” Nagisa muttered.

“Nagisa-kun was hoping for some advice.” Ai explained, hoping to speed the conversation along. While he appreciated both Nagisa-kun’s and Rin-senpai’s company, the current situation made him feel especially awkward.

“So he came here?” Rin raised an eyebrow at Ai. Ai had confided in him that he had no romantic experience whatsoever—unless his roommate had been lying, Nagisa had picked the wrong person to ask.

“I kissed him two weeks ago and he still hasn’t kissed me. I need your help! What should I do?”

“Dump him,” Rin replied casually, dropping his school bag next to his desk.

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa flopped back down.

Rin rolled his eyes. “Sit up.” Nagisa obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed and frowning. Rin, sighing, sat down next to him. “Look at how long it took your butterfly boy to ask you out. He’s hopeless. If you wait for him to kiss you, that could take all year. You’re going to have to make the next move if you want any action.”

“But I made the last move.” Nagisa whined.

“That’s not how it works… It’s your choice. Kiss him, dump him, or wait. But whatever you choose, get out. I’m supposed to help Ai with his English homework, and I have plenty to do after that.” Nagisa simply pouted. “Come one, Ai, it’s best to just ignore him.” Rin got up and dragged his chair over while Ai sorted through the papers on his desk to find his assignment. Nagisa, accepting that neither of the Samezuka boys would give him any more advice, got up and headed toward the door.

As he left, he paused to watch Ai and Rin for a moment. They were both sitting at Ai’s desk, and as Rin reached over to point at something, their knees accidentally touched, causing them both to spring back. Nagisa sighed. _And he says Rei is the hopeless one_. He resolved to do something about those two after he fixed the Rei situation.

………

“Oh, Haru-chan’s here,” Nagisa commented, following Makoto into his room. Haru was doing his homework at Makoto’s short table and glanced up as a gesture of greeting. Makoto took his seat next to his best friend and Nagisa sat down on the opposite side of the table.

“Nagisa, you said you need help with something?” Makoto prompted.

“Rei-chan won’t kiss me!” Nagisa cried.

“Oh! Um…” Makoto frowned, unsure what to say. Haru raised an eyebrow and put down his pen.

“We’ve been dating for two weeks, and he still hasn’t kissed me. I don’t know what to do. How do I make him kiss me?” Nagisa pleaded.

“Does he know you want him to kiss you?” Makoto asked.

“Of course! I kissed him back when he asked me out!” Nagisa bit his lip before continuing. “Do you think I was too fast? Maybe he doesn’t really like me…”

“Maybe,” Haru shrugged, causing Nagisa to throw himself onto the table.

Makoto shot his friend a we’ll-talk-about-this-later look before placing a comforting hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. “I’m sure he likes you. He asked you out, didn’t he?”

“I guess…” Nagisa mumbled.

“He’s probably just nervous.”

“That’s what Gou-chan said.”

“You should probably talk to him.” Makoto suggested.

“But what if he says he doesn’t want to date me any more?” Nagisa asked, sitting back up.

“He won’t.” Haru stated.

Makoto smiled at his best friend and added, “I’m sure you’ll be fine. But talking to him is going to do a lot more than talking to us.” Nagisa reluctantly agreed. He went back home to do this homework, determined to confront Rei about this tomorrow.

………

The next day at school things were almost back to normal. Nagisa was slightly quieter than usual, and Rei was a bit too preoccupied to notice, but otherwise nothing seemed different until the train ride home. Nagisa went from being less talkative to completely silent. They got off the train at Rei’s stop so they could go study at his place. As usual, Nagisa was holding Rei’s hand, but this time he hadn’t entwined their fingers. That’s what prompted Rei to finally say something.

“What’s wrong, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked.

“It’s nothing.” Nagisa mumbled. Rei was sure he was lying, but decided that the sidewalk wasn’t the best place to talk about this. They silently made their way to Rei’s house and into his room before Rei decided to confront Nagisa again.

“Now will you tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“No, that’s the problem! You’ve done nothing!” Nagisa yelled.

“What?” Rei asked, slightly shocked by Nagisa’s volume.

“We’ve been dating for two weeks,” Nagisa said, as if that explained everything.

“I—Was I supposed to do something for our two week anniversary? I thought 1 month was the more typical—“

Nagisa cut his boyfriend off. “Why haven’t you kissed me?” They both just stared at each other in silence. Nagisa finally broke the silence. “Do you not like me?” he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

“What?! Of course I like you!” Rei answered, and proved his point by walking over and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. They just stood there for a moment, Rei resting his cheek against the blond’s hair. “If it bothers you so much, why didn’t you kiss me?”

“Because it’s your turn.” Nagisa pouted, pulling away from. “I kissed you, so now you have to kiss me.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works… Besides, I asked you out! So doesn’t that mean we’re even?”

“Well, I asked you to join the swim team,” Nagisa answered, challenging Rei to top that. Rei just laughed and sat down on his bed. Once Rei stopped laughing Nagisa sat down next to him, still pouting. Rei took his hand and studied it for a moment before talking.

“The truth is, I’ve been wanting to kiss you.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Rei continued to look at their hands. “You told me I need to work on my kissing.”

Now it was Nagisa’s turn to laugh. Rei blushed, confused. “That was a joke, Rei-chan!” Nagisa added, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I said _we_ need to work on you kissing.

Rei blinked. “I’ve been studying.”

“What?” Nagisa started laughing again.

“I—I looked it up online. That’s why I’ve been busy. I read a guide...”

Nagisa took a few breaths to stop laughing. _Of course Rei-chan would study this_. “Okay,” he said with a sly smile. “How about you show me what you learned?” Nagisa turned so he was sitting cross-legged and fully facing his boyfriend, who blushed but didn’t back away.

“Now?” Rei asked. Nagisa nodded, placing one hand on Rei’s shoulder. “O-okay.” He carefully place his hands on either side of Nagisa’s face, leaning in to gently plant his lips on the blond’s. He pulled back ever so slightly before leaning in to kiss him again. They continued this way for a while until Nagisa got bored of the small, soft kisses and wrapped his hands around taller boy’s head, tangling his fingers in the dark strands.

Rei took the hint. Moving one hand to the back of Nagisa’s neck while using the thumb on the other to gently stroke his cheek, he pulled Nagisa closer to deepen the kiss. He moved his lips to wrap around Nagisa’s lower lip and carefully licked at it. Nagisa immediately opened his mouth and starting licking into Rei’s parted lips. Rei could hardly claim the enthusiasm was surprising, but he had not been expecting pain.

“Ow!” He pulled away, staring at Nagisa. “What was that for?”

“Too much?” Nagisa looked back nervously.

“No, it’s just—why did you pull my hair?”

“Oh. I thought you might like it. I do,” Nagisa shrugged, dropping his hands from Rei’s head to his shoulders, while leaning back in to resume the kiss. While the younger boy responded quickly enough, Nagisa could tell his mind was not on his lips. Slowly he felt one hand, then another slip into his unruly blond locks. It took all his will to play it cool and keep kissing, grinning in his mind. But his calm demeanor disappeared when he felt Rei firmly _tug_ at his hair, causing Nagisa to gasp.

“What? Was I too—“

“No, s’good,” Nagisa quickly replied before pulling Rei’s lips back to his.

They continued kissing for a while, Rei moving his fingers through Nagisa’s hair, occasionally pulling gently, occasionally not so gently, while Nagisa moved his arms down to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist, gently rubbing his back. Rei had startled to nibble on his boyfriend lip when the sound of the front door slamming caused him to actually jump back.

“Rei? I’m home!” His mother called.

Rei quickly ran over to his door and opened it to respond. “Nagisa and I are in my room. We’re just studying.” Nagisa sighed and opened up his bag to pull out a textbook.

“Oh, Nagisa-kun, I didn’t know you were coming over,” Rei’s mom said, poking her head into her son’s room. She smiled as though this Nagisa’s presence was a pleasant surprise rather than an everyday occurrence. “Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m making curry.”

“Thank you, Ryuugazaki-san. I would love to,” Nagisa smiled back.

Rei’s mom nodded and turned to her blushing son. She just looked at him for a moment while he silently stared at the floor before walking off, saying, “I’ll get started cooking. Have fun… studying.” Rei theorized the way she said “studying” indicated that she thought studying was not all they were doing. Nagisa, on the other hand, was completely certain that she knew they were doing more than studying.

Nagisa waited until Rei had closed the door and looked up at him. “Not bad, Rei-chan. We’ll definitely have to do that more often.”

Rei surprised Nagisa by not blushing but looking him straight in the eye. “Yes. Yes, we do.”


End file.
